A wide variety of compression type end connectors have recently been developed for use in the cable industry. These devices have found wide acceptance because of ease of manufacture and lack of complexity in design and in use. For example, the compression type connector for use with braided coaxial cables can include a hollow body and a hollow post mounted within the body which passes through one end wall of the body, and a threaded nut that is rotatably mounted on the extended end of the post. A compression member can be mounted on the connector body and arranged to move axially into the back end of the body. One end of a coaxial cable can be prepared by stripping the back outer portions of the cable to expose the center connector. The coaxial cable can then be passed through the compression ring into the back end of the body allowing the hollow post to pass between the woven metal mesh layer of the cable and the inner dielectric layer so that the wire mesh layer and outer barrier layer are positioned in the body cavity between the post and the inner wall of the body. Installation of the connector upon the end of the prepared coaxial cable is completed by axial movement of the compression member over an inclined surface to produce a radial deformation of the compression member into operative engagement with the outer surface of the coaxial cable thus securing the connector to the end of the cable. Connectors for use with other types of cables (e.g., corrugated cables, smooth wall cables) can also include a compression member which needs to be compressed to achieve an operative engagement of the cable with the cable connector.
Although most of the compression type end connectors work well in securing the coaxial cable to the end connector, the installer oftentimes has difficulty in applying a high enough axially directed force to effectively close the connection. A force that is applied off axis will not properly deform the compression member, thus resulting in a less than successful closure between the connector and the cable. Thus, a need exists for a compression tool for installing a coaxial cable connector onto a coaxial cable which is suitable for using with different connector types and cable sizes.